For You, My beloved
by Yuna Mikuzuki
Summary: Sasuke berjanji pada Sakura, bahwa dia akan melamarnya. Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri selama 17 tahun. Sasuke kembali, dan melamar Sakura. Namun, kecelakaan membuat impian mereka tertunda karena Sakura yang kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya.


**For You, My Beloved**

**Author : Yuna Mikuzuki**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**Summary : Sasuke berjanji pada Sakura, bahwa dia akan melamarnya. Sasuke pergi ke luar negeri selama 17 tahun. Sasuke kembali, dan melamar Sakura. Namun, kecelakaan membuat impian mereka tertunda karena Sakura yang kehilangan ingatan tentang dirinya.**

**Ini fic ke2q, hope you like it!**

**

* * *

Chapter 1 : My Promise, the accident, and our memories**

"_Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Hn."_

_Sakura berlari menuju Sasuke. Namun Sakura terjatuh._

_BRUK_

"_KYAA!"_

"_Huwa, Sakura, kau tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Aduuh…. Sakit.." tangis Sakura sambil memegangi jidatnya._

"_Cup, cup, Sakura. Nih, kuberi obat biar tidak sakit lagi."_

"_Eh?"_

_CUP_

_Sasuke mengecup jidat lebar Sakura. Muka Sakura pun memerah._

"_Sasuke-kun…."_

"_Tidak sakit lagi, bukan?" Tanya Sasuke._

"_I-iya!"_

"_Sakura, aku memanggilmu karena aku mau memberitahumu sesuatu…"_

"_Apa, Sasuke-kun?"_

"_Aku akan pindah ke luar negeri. Kata Tou-san dan Kaa-san tempatnya jauh dan entah kapan akan kembali.."_

"_Nani? Kenapa begitu?" Tanya Sakura sambil menangis._

"_Sepertinya karena pekerjaan Tou-sanku dan Itachi-nii ingin sekali belajar disana.."_

_Mendengar hal itu, Sakura mulai menangis. "Sasuke-kun…. Aku tidak mau kau pergi… hiks…."._

"_Aku juga tidak mau, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa…"_

"_Huweee… Sasuke-kun.." Sakura menangis dan memeluk Sasuke._

"_Tapi aku akan membuat 1 janji padamu."_

"_A-apa?"_

"_Saat aku kembali nanti, aku akan melamarmu. Dan kita akan menikah." Jelas Sasuke._

"_He? Melamar? Dan menikah? Jadi seperti ayah dan ibu?" Tanya Sakura meminta kepastian._

"_He-eh. Makanya, tunggulah aku sampai aku kembali nanti, ya."_

"_I-Iya, Sasuke-kun!"_

"_Ini, kuberi tanda janjiku."_

"_Hm?"_

_CUP_

_Kali ini, Sasuke mencium. Bukan dijidat, tapi dibibir mungil Sakura._

"_Eeh? Sasuke-kun.." Sakura langsung menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya._

"_Jangan dihapus, itu janjiku padamu."_

"_I-iya!"_

"_Dengan ini, kau milikku." Kata Sasuke tersenyum._

"_Hehehe… Sasuke-kun…"_

_Sasuke langsung memeluk Sakura dengan kencang. Dan itu pun berlangsung lama._

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun, kita harus pulang. Sudah terbenam mataharinya."_

"_Hn, iya. Ayo pulang. Kugandeng tanganmu."_

"_I-iya.."_

**17 tahun berlalu…**

"Sakura-san, aku menyukaimu! Mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Aku menyukai orang lain." Kata gadis berambut pink sambil membungkuk. Dan dia pergi meninggalkan lelaki yang menembaknya.

Ino dan Hinata muncul menghampiri sakura.

"Sakura-chan, kau menolaknya?" Tanya gadis berambut biru indigo bermata lavender itu.

"Iya, kan aku sudah pernah bilang. Aku menyukai orang lain."

"Apa yang kau maksud _itu_, Sakura?" Tanya Ino.

"Ya. Aku pulang dulu, ya. Kata ibu aku harus pulang lebih cepat." Kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Ya, jaa!" balas Ino. Akhirnya Sakura meninggalkan kampusnya.

Sakura tiba dirumahnya dan dia melihat sebentar rumah mewah yang berada diseberangnya. Rumah yang besar dengan bercat biru. "_Sasuke-kun… kapan kau pulang?_"

CKLEK

"Tadaima."

"Sakura, Kaa-san mau memberitahumu berita bagus." Kata ibu Sakura ambil agak terengah-engah. Sakura mengangkat alisnya. "Apa, Kaa-san?"

"Tetangga seberang yang tinggal dirumah itu, keluarga Uchiha akan kembali hari ini. Tadi bibi Mikoto yang menelpon Kaa-san." Kata ibu Sakura. Sakura terkejut dan langsung memegangi pundak Kaa-sannya itu.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun juga pulang?" Tanya Sakura. "Tentu saja. Katanya, Sasuke memintamu untuk menunggu dibandara." Tambah ibu Sakura.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura langsung menerjang kamarnya dan cepat-cepat mengganti bajunya. Selesai berganti, Sakura memakai sepatunya. "Kaa-san, aku pergi dulu!" "Jangan malam-malam, ya. Hati-hati.".

Sakura naik taksi untuk pergi ke bandara. 30 menit nai taksi, Sakura langsung masuk ke bandara dan menunggu pujaan hatinya.

"_Sasuke-kun, semoga kau benar-benar pulang.._"

1 jam menunggu, pesawat dari Inggris lagsung terpampang di papan jadwal bandara. Itu menunjukan bahwa pesawat yang dinaiki keluarga Uchiha sudah tiba. Sakura belum menyiapkan hatinya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Munculah orang-orang yang datang dari arah pintu gerbang menuju pesawat. Batang hidung pujaannya belum kelihatan. Ada orang-orang bule yang juga berdatangan. "Uuh… Sasuke-kun kemana, sih…" gelisah Sakura.

Sakura mendengar banyak kaguman orang orang. Kedengarannya dari arah kerumunan banyak orang. Sakura berbalik badan dan ternyata, keluarga Uchiha yang datang. Yang menarik perhatian mereka adalah 2 orang yang satunya berambut panjang tapi diikat, dan satunya lagi dengan rambut yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat keren. Bahkan Sakura pun tercengang.

"_Heee… itu Sasuke-kun?_"

Pemuda berambut pantat ayam itu mencari sosok yang diimpikannya sejak lama. Mencari sosok gadis berambut pink yang mungkin umurnya sama. Dilihat dari banyaknya orang yang berjubel disana-disini, tertangkap yang diinginkannya. Terlihat jelas rambut pinknya yang mencolok.

Dia berlari menuju Sakura dan segera memeluknya erat-erat. Sakura yang kaget akan siapa yang memeluknya, dia melirik sedikit ke belakang. Itulah sosok yang ingin Sakura lihat.

"Lama tak jumpa, Sakuraku…" bisiknya ditelinga kiri Sakura. Sakura geli dan memutar badannya. Dilihat wajahnya dan benar, itulah pemuda yang ingin Sakura lihat.

"Sasuke-kun…" Sakura mulai menangis.

"Ya, ini aku Sakura." Jawab Sasuke. Sakura langsung memeluknya erat-erat dan menangis didadanya. "Hiks… hiks.. Sasuke-kun…"

"Kenapa menangis? Bukankah aku sudah kembali?" Tanya Sasuke agak menggoda. Sakura mendongak keatas menatap wajahnya. Wajahnya yang putih, pipinya yang tirus aroma tubuhnya seperti pohon cemara, dan wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun, apa janjimu itu…" Sasuke langsung menutup mulutnya dengan jari telunjuknya. Dia menghentikan perkataan Sakura. "Tentu saja aku masih mengingatnya.".

Wajah Sakura langsung memerah. Dia memalingkan mukanya, menutup kemaluannya. Sasuke tertawa kecil dan membungjus wajah Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "Lihatlah aku, Sakura." Lirih Sasuke lembut. Sakura menatap kembali wajah Sasuke yang tampan. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Dan akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Saling melumat, dan itu berlangsung lama.

Sakura melepaskan bibirnya, dan menatap wajah Sasuke dengan wajah sendu. Sasuke mengecup jidatnya. Dan mereka berciuman kembali.

**4 bulan kemudian…..**

Matahari bersinar dari arah timur, siap menyapa pagi hari ini. Dan mengucapkan selamat pagi untuk sepasang kekasih. Di kamar yang tidak terlalu besar, namun tidak terlalu kecil. Mereka berdua masih tertidur, namun dibangunkan oleh mentari pagi.

"Eeeemmm…. Sasuke-kun.." erang Sakura sambil memanggil nama kekasihnya.

"Hnn.." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Sakura. Mereka baru saja melakukan hal 'itu' kemarin malam, tanggal 23 Juni, hari ulang tahun Sasuke, dikamar Sakura.

"Sasuke-kun… sudah pagi, ayo bangun…." Kata Sakura sambil melepaskan eratan tangan Sasuke yang melingkar dipinggangnya. Berhasil Sakura lakukan, Sakura bangkit dari tempat tidur dan membungkus badannya yang tidak tertutup apapun dengan selimutnya. Dan dia mengguncang-guncang badan Sasuke. "Sasuke-kun, sudah pagi. Ayo bangun…..".

"Hn.. Sakura, pagi." Sapa Sasuke sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Sakura tersenyum dan mulai turun dari kasurnya. "Sasuke-kun, aku mau ke kamar mandi, menghadap kea rah lain." Pinta Sakura. "Kenapa? Kita kan sudah saling lihat." Kata Sasuke santai.

"Sasuke-kun… dasar mesum!" jengkel Sakura. "Haha, kalu begitu, aku dulu saja. Kau nanti sesudahku." Kata Sasuke.

"I-iya…" jawab Sakura. Sasuke bangit dan mengecup jidat Sakura.

Jam 1 siang, Sasuke berniat melamarnya di taman dekat kantornya. Dia menelpon Sakura untuk datang. Tentu saja Sakura yang ditelpon karena Sakuralah yang ingin dia lamar.

Sakura terlihat diseberang taman tempat Sasuke berada. Sakura melambaikan tangannya dan langsung menyeberang. Sakura tidak memperhatia jika lampunya sudah berganti menjadi merah. Dan sebuah truk melaju kencang dan Sakura tidak menyadarinya.

Sasuke yang mendengar suara lajuan truk yang kini mengarah pada Sakura, Sasuke langsung berteriak.

"SAKURA, AWAAASS!"

"Eh?"

DRUAAKKK

Sasuke mentup matanya dan membukanya kembali. Terlihat dengan jelas Sakura yang terkulai tidak sadarkan diri. Darahnya muncul dari kepalanya. Darahnya bececeran keluar dengan deras. Sasuke langsung menghampiri Sakura.

"Sakura, Sakura!"

Saura tidak memberi respon, Sasuke yang panik langsung membawanya ke rumah sakit. Sasuke memberitahu ke temannya, keluarganya, dan keluarga Sakura. Sakura berada diruang ICU. Sedangkan Sasuke dan temannya menunggu diluar. Sasukelah yang paling khawatir akan kondisi Sakura sekarang. Selama 1 jam, dokter baru keluar, dan Sasuke langsung menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana keadaan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kepala bagian kirinya tergores, namun sudah dijahit. Anda bisa menemuinya sekarang.".

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke masuk keruang ICU dan melihat Sakura yang terbaring dikasur rumah sakit. Sakura belum siuman. Dikepalanya ada lilitan perban yang menutup jidatnya. Sasuke duduk disebelah kasur Sakura dan menggenggam tangannya erat.

"_Kumohon, Sakura. Cepatlah sadar…_" batin Sasuke memohon.

"Uuumm…" erang Sakura. Sasuke terkejut dan langsung membelai pipinya.

"Sakura, kau sudah sadar?"

"Dimana aku..?"

"Dirumah sakit, kau baru saja kena kecelakaan. Syukurlah, kau sudah sadar. Aku takut kau meninggalkanku.." jawab Sasuke lirih.

"Kau… "

"Ya, Sakura?"

"… siapa?"

"Hah?"

**TBC**

* * *

**Review, please**


End file.
